blood is thicker then evil
by Hananiah
Summary: AU After Jedi Anakin is reformed but Leia cannot forgive him, seeing her conflcit with her father is tearing Luke apart she decides to leave
1. Default Chapter

Water runs deep Disclaimer: I don't own anything Spoilers: ROTJ, Splinter of a mind's eye Notes: Han has left the rebellion  
  
Summery: Vader has joined the alliance but Leia cannot forgive him Leia sees that her conflict with her father is tearing Luke apart so she decides to leave  
  
"What's he doing here?" Leia Organa's voice was pitched low, almost a hiss but she made sure she was heard. Especially by someone in the room, her brother Luke ran his hand through his hair, something Leia had come to recognize as a sign her brother was upset. 'Well I'm more upset' Leia thought rebelliously. She sighed there was no use arguing now, she was tired and maybe she could think it through more in the morning. Without looking back she headed for her camp, emotions running through her mind. Knowing Darth Vader was her father was one thing, but accepting him back was quite another and Leia wasn't sure she had it in him. She was scarred, he had hurt her too much, for too long and not just her but Han and Luke..Luke how could her brother forgive that monster? She turned at the edge of the small path and saw her father and Luke in deep conversation. There was nothing Leia wanted more than to grab Luke and keep him away from the dark lord. But she couldn't. This was her problem not Luke's  
  
Anakin glanced after his daughter he knew it would not be easy to gain forgiveness from his daughter she was too much like him in many ways. But he had hoped. Yes hope had drawn him to this place to his son. The rebels had crowded around, anxious and worried but had wanted to hear his tale, their initial fear abated, yet Anakin paid them no notice his eyes still lay on his daughter.  
  
The morning drew closer then Anakin had ever witnessed before maybe because he was on trial with his daughter as judge. Luke stood beside him, Leia looked at him at his stance and nodded to herself drawing the line between them, she came to stand in the center of the small grove, there was only the Skywalkers and the two droids. "Luke do you insist that he stays" she cocked her head in the direction of her father, she couldn't look at him "Leia listen to me please." Luke begged but Leia just repeated the question Luke looked between Leia and Anakin and muttered "Yes" Leia drew herself up "Then I must go" Luke's head snapped up "Leia no" Leia gently touched her brother's cheek, gazing into his eyes "I love you Luke, I don't want to hurt you but I can't stay here. I listened t you Luke I swear I did but I can't forgive him" She have Artoo a little pat and walked out of the clearing. "Where will you go?" Luke called Leia turned "There is a small rebel base on one of the planets in the inner rim, I'll contact you with details" she paused as Lando Calrissian approached them, he looked uncomfortable as he took Leia's small bag. Leia moved off then stopped her voice shook as she said "You'll tell Han goodbye right? I mean if he comes back" Han Solo had recently left the rebellion after encountering one of his scoundrel friends. "I promise" Luke said Leia smiled. 


	2. secrets

Luke felt a heavy burden on his heart as he retraced his steps back to his father. Anakin Skywalker stood up as his son approached but Luke shook his head. Anakin looked off into the distance, contemplating the sunset slowly he came to a decision. "I should go I'm causing a rift between you and your sister" Luke shook his head, suddenly feeling very young and very scared. He had his father, someone he had dreamed about since he was a little boy he didn't want him to go. "Leia can't accept you. Not yet. But I can't loose both of you in one day" Anakin nodded slowly and Luke stared up into the sky, trying to feel the presence of his twin sister.  
  
Leia settled amongst the old stone of the falling cathedral, gazing around her without reserve. She had never seen such a beautiful planet before not since Aldeeran had been destroyed. The small watery planet of Naboo (I know it's not original) was in the middle of the inner rim, or what had been before the empire. Leia was amazed that even amid the war and destruction Naboo remained an echoy, beautiful haven. Naboo seemed timeless, as if it were waiting somehow to be brought back to life, as if it could withstand whatever the Empire threw at it. Leia suddenly felt very small and alone. She missed her brother. She scuffed the floor with her boot, scowling. And she missed Han even more. In her heart she didn't think he would leave, not really but he had, since the empire had fallen he had gone with his friends. She was glad Chewie had decided to stay with her, with a new wife Chewie didn't want to move around so much but he still felt protective of the princess. "Do you like Naboo, Chewie?" Leia commented as she laid out her bedroll and chewed on some dried bread. The wookie arched his head and let out a loud howl that Leia could only think off as an agreement. Leia started to go to bed, resting on her elbows, staring at the long shadows. "I just don't know Chewie, something about this place, something's familiar I just don't know what." She thought for a moment "Like a secret" ********************************************************************  
  
I know it's short but I wanted to bridge a gap the next part is longer and will come by the end of the week. 


	3. In the night part

The old buildings called to Leia, even in sleep. Finding she couldn't close her eyes the princess bean a thourgh inspection of her new home. Chewie had offered to come of course, but Leia had declined. She doubted anything of harm lived here, not when every sense she owned told her this place was peaceful.  
  
Leia trailed her hand across the smooth marble, admiring the fine craftmanship. In a way it reminded her of her childhood, how she stood amongst many tall, important beings, her father, her court. How tiny she had felt. She felt that again. But something unmistakable brought her to this place, something Leia couldn't ignore. Leia shook her head grimly, reciting Naboo's fate. This was the Old Republic's last system until it fell, Leia had felt compelled to send aid to the trapped planet. She had been too late. In one move the citizens of Naboo had been wiped out, with the same cold efficiency that Aldeeran had been.  
  
Her Journey took her into the palace proper and now she was walking along a veranda of sorts, beneath her was a courtyard dappled in moonlight throwing images of trees and creatures at the young princess. Something was wrong. The light had suddenly grown longer and more bright, engulifing the shadows as if a spot light had been trained on her. Leia reached for her pistol, wary of attack. A woman stood slightly above the floor, Leia could see the forest through the woman's glittering white gown, she had long brown hair worn loose around her shoulders and kind brown eyes. Something jolted within Leia.  
  
Anakin stared straight at the sky. The conflict between his twins was his fault. No matter what Luke said. Anakin turned his head to see his son, trying not to look as worried as he was. "I am sorry Luke. I should go"  
  
"Don't"  
  
Anakin was startled. His son's tone was cold and precise.  
  
"Leia's gone. I don't want to loose you too"  
  
Anakin saw his son then, Lost and alone and needing comfort. He realized like many in the alliance that they relied on the young princess, to build them up. In his short time in the alliance he had seen the loyalty they had to her. He was honoured to have a daughter that so many were willing to die for. But Leia was always willing to die for Honour.  
  
He had once been willing to die for honour.  
  
Now he was willing to die for his children.  
  
Sorry this wasn't long. I am asking for a beta reader so if anyone's intrested plz email me. 


	4. quest

Leia's mouth hung open as she stared, the form took shape and half remembered images flittered through her mind. Strangely she wasn't afraid, curious yes but not afraid. She had never known any one who could hold corporeal form after death. Leia wasn't sure why but a sense of recognition assuled her. She had never met this woman before yet something about her... The women didn't say anything for long moments and Leia became aware she was only wearing sleep pants and a tank top. That wasn't proper attire to meet a spector. What did you say to someone who stood in front of you but had no substance. Leia's mind automatically tried to figure something out. "Leia" The voice brought something painful and warm to the Princess's breast some unforgotten memory resurfaced from deep within. "I'm your mother" the spectre continued conversationally when it became clear that Leia had lost the power of speech. Leia blinked twice wondering what it would be like to feel surprised the words didn't affect her at all although something was finally right inside her. "Oh" Leia scrambled to form a coherent thought longer then one word but it was hard.  
  
"Leia I know this is hard to comprehend" The ghost soothed gently and Leia felt a warm caress through her hair as if her hair was being stroked.  
  
"No, I'm just." she paused "It's been a long week"  
  
Her mother smiled knowingly. "Yes for all of you especially Luke and Ani"  
  
Despite herself Leia started Ani? Suddenly her mind went click Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Leia couldn't picture anyone calling Darth Vader, Ani and the wistful tone in the ghosts voice didn't sit right? How could anyone be nostalgic over a monster like Darth Vader. Millions of questions crammed through Leia's throat desperate for freedom so many thoughts and accusations and conversations. The woman frowned at Leia seeing her countenance "You are very much like your father Leia never forget that" Leia turned her face away from the earnest expression of her mother. Leia prided herself on being the exact opposite of her father and being told so outright set her nerves ablaze. "I don't want.." She spat out then paused. This was her mother the woman who gave birth do her but had died when she was young. The half remembered memories how had a face and a body to go with it. "So why have you come to me?" The ghost sighed which made Leia giggle slightly as breathing was something that she would never have to worry about again. 'Goddess I don't even know her name' Leia realized as fresh anger glazed her features and tightened her fists. She much had been kept from her, from Luke and she was tired of it.  
  
"Leia I came to settle your heart, you have much unrest in you right now that you can't see the blessing you have received. You have a family now, a father' Leia's tone turned cold and her dark eyes blazed at the ghost.  
  
"My father is Bail Organa, in my heart that is all that matters"  
  
The ghost of her mother seemed unaffected by Leia's outburst. "But Anakin Skywalker is your father in blood"  
  
Leia kicked at the grass beneath her socks, unable to meet the ghostly spectres gaze, her tone became cold and offhand.  
  
"So am I just meant to accept this? Change my name to Leia Skywalker? Forget the people who brought me up. Is Luke? Is he meant to forget his aunt and Uncle just because Anakin has decided to jump into our lives?"  
  
The ghost gently came forward and Leia felt great warmth fill her, she hadn't realized that her skin was icy pale until her mothers embrace enveloped her. "Never forget Bail Organa Leia, he took care of you and I am greatful to him. But don't disregard Anakin either. You are a Skywalker more then you can ever know and more then you realize"  
  
Leia scoffed a little "Is that meant to make me feel better?"  
  
The ghostly warmth ebbed and Leia's natural warmth returned. The womans' eyes so much like her own bored into the Princess  
  
"No. Just remember that you are a Skywalker as well as an Organa"  
  
"Leia Organa Skywalker.That's quite a moniker"  
  
"Try Padme Amidala Skywalker" the ghost replied. She smiled a secret smile  
  
"Just don't rule out Leia Organa Skywalker Solo"  
  
Han's name brought a sharp knife edge to Leia's throat. Gods how she missed Han. His name brought her almost to tears as much as his voice had once brought her to fisticuffs.  
  
"I don't think so." Leia admitted sagely "Han left me a long time ago"  
  
The desolation was back and this time Leia pressed down upon it. Too much kept happening to her and she didn't know which way to turn or who she could trust. Padme was becoming slighter and Leia instinctively knew she may never see her mother again.  
  
"I want you to do something for me Leia' the ghost instructed "For Anakin and for me" "You want me to do a favour for Darth Vader?" Leia said incredulous  
  
"No" the ghost corrected "For Anakin Skywalker"  
  
Leia sighed but nodded her approval. "Just follow the path. You came here for a reason" The ghost echoed eerily against the walls  
  
"About Bail" Leia called "Is he I mean.." Her words trailed off. She had so much she wanted to say to the man she called father to curse him for his silence and to thank him for his great kindness.  
  
Padme's last caress was a stroke on the cheek and then she was a memory. Something fluttered against her foot and she realized a thin scrap of paper was hiding among the ruins. 'For for..I lo...Am"  
  
The words were blurred Leia looked up wishing she hadn't started this but knowing she didn't have a choice. 


	5. old friends

"You sure this is the place?" Anakin asked his son, he scanned the small, smelly room critically. Luke shrugged, "This is where I met Han, I just hope that fond memories have brought him back" Luke didn't mention that he had also made a bogus announcement over the scoundrel com about a huge job for a lot of money. Luke was sure his best friend would have heard and been first in line to enlist. Beside him Aankin snorted "Found memories of Tatooine?" Luke shared his father's sentiments, he and his father had both grown up on Tatooine and though Luke still remembered his Aunt and Uncle dearly he didn't want to have to spend more time here then he had to. Deciding he wasn't going to be able to see Han unless they went deeper into the catina, Luke strode ahead, mindful of the many eyes on him. He didn't want to cause a fight, years of fighting in the Rebellion had mellowed him from the impetuous farm boy to the Jedi Knight. Luke was sure his Aunt and Uncle would have been proud. Luke finally spotted his friend in a corner playing a hand at sabacc. He hadn't changed in the year he had been gone. The scoundrel air was still about him and he was dressed in the same white shirt and military issue pants. Solo didn't even acknowledge his friend but Luke recognized that Han didn't want to call attention to them. Announcing your presence in this place could be dangerous and Luke still had plenty of death marks on his head. Easing back into the crowd but being keeping in Solo's eyeline Luke settled back and watched. Even now he wasn't comfortable in this place, he was reminded suddenly of old Ben how he had calmed the anxious young man with kind words and Jedi tricks. Anakin looked right at home. The faint scars on his face allowed drew stares but none would hold the other's gaze for long. It was the sustained power that Anakin gave off, very different from Vader's. It was the same uncompromising attitude of complete authority that Leia had. Luke felt a twinge as he thought of his twin, he was worried about her, he didn't like not knowing where she was. He could easily have traced her through the force but he knew she wanted privacy. As much as he wanted to he couldn't put that at risk just because his brotherly instincts had kicked in.  
  
"So Kid, couldn't stay away huh?" the sarcasm in the pirates voice brought a smile of Luke's lips. He had missed his best friend a lot more then he had been willing to admit. "I figured this is where the action was and knew you'd want in on it!" Han's grin widened slightly he leaned on the counter and ordered a drink, as Luke managed a quick scan to make sure his old friend was in one piece. He noticed that a thickness in Solo's shirt and realized his ribs were bound. "Looks like you've seen quite a bit of action" Luke said trying to keep the tone light but of course Han could see right through him.  
  
"Don't look so worried kid, ain't nothin' but a scratch"  
  
Luke wanted to argue that it looked a lot more like his ribs had been slashed open but held his tongue.  
  
"I heard you beat the Empire" Han carried on conversationally as he sipped his drink.  
  
"It's not all gone but Leia's dealing with the politicians ." he trailed off, he didn't know how Han felt about Leia since their break-up but Han managed a smile  
  
"Always lookin' out for everybody and kickin' butt. That's my girl"  
  
Luke tried to read Han through the force and as always he got nowhere. It was as if Han absorbed any force intrusion and spat it right out again. He gave up again. Maybe he would never understand Han Solo.  
  
"I've got a job for you" Luke said, watching as Han's eyes glittered. Han couldn't resist a challenge and he knew from experience if the Kid was involved it was going to be serious trouble.  
  
Just the way Han liked it. 


	6. PAS

Sorry about the lack of updates but I haven't got a lot of time on the computer. This is very short but I should have a longer piece by the weekend.  
  
Leia always believed that you should start a job the way you wanted to carry on. Digging into family history hadn't been what she had bargained for on this trip but she was willing to let it slip. The memory of the hazy woman who had appeared before her was fresh in her memory. Indeed Leia felt anxious to know this woman who had seemed so familiar to her. She just wasn't sure how to.  
  
Chewie listened silently, sometimes barking in concern for his friend and her new mission, but he would stay and help. The human female had earned his trust and he felt protective of her.  
  
Leia decided the best bet was to go deeper into the ruins, if something was there it would have been hidden or the Empire would have claimed it beforehand. It seemed strange to Leia how much of the old palace remained. Many planets that had crossed the Empire had everything ripped away and destroyed. The thought brought images of Aldeeran and she quickly blinked them away.  
  
Besides she liked it here, felt connected in an odd way, she wondered how much or anything Ben Kenobi had told Luke about their parents, from what she knew she had more memories of her mother then Luke. She shuddered. The memories were jumbled and frightening; she had never analyzed them before and wasn't going to start now.  
  
Safe in her pocket was the thin piece of paper. Every so often she would hunt through the mass of stone, trying to find pieces of evidence. It wasn't until noon that she found something. A gravestone. It stood alone almost as if it had been abandoned by all that the person had trusted. Leia came forward, not liking the sinking feeling in her gut. Kneeling Leia brushed away the moss and read the initials.  
  
P.A.S  
  
Padme Amidala Skywalker. It had to be.  
  
Leia stopped, her whole body frozen in place. This was her mother's last resting place. She felt overwhelmed as if the presence of her mother once again filled her. She was part of something huge but at the same time detached.  
  
This part of the palace was nearly intact. Half a wall surrounded what Leia assumed was a courtyard. Where brick once lay it was now covered with soft green grass.  
  
Leia came forward hesitantly. The image of her mother the night before was so real that somehow seeing the gravestone seemed to undermine the presence of her mother.  
  
Leia ran her fingers over the cool stone. P.A.S She must have loved Anakin till the end if she had kept the initials, Leia mused, almost objectively. This she decided was how she would proceed as if she were figuring out a very difficult science problem.  
  
So why did she feel so Un objective? 


End file.
